


what love feels like

by localplanetkid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Love, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localplanetkid/pseuds/localplanetkid
Summary: if only words could describe us, monika. i don’t think they can though.





	what love feels like

i thought i’d know when i fell in love. i mean, the books and movies always make it sound like butterflies and sparks and fireworks and really damn obvious. but then when we were on the couch that one night after a poetry cafe, you looked at me with those sunset eyes of yours. you asked me who my crush was. as if it was some big secret, as if we were kids again. 

“a girl,” i say, and you smile at me, nodding, as if this wasn’t clear information. but you’re encouraging. “she has brown hair.” 

you shouted at me. “love, that’s not nearly enough information! what’s her name? what does she remind you of? where’d you meet?”

my heart went a little bit wild when you called me that. 

those questions were easy. monica. beach days and summer time and roses, the white ones. at school seven years ago.

“she reminds me of you, actually,” i replied.

“aw cass! have i met her?”

“not yet.”

i had gotten you excited. you played with my hair and smiled. “show me a picture!” 

i panicked then. what was i going to do? i didn’t have a picture prepared to show you. my camera roll was you, me and you, and a little bit more of you.

“i- well. here’s the thing. it’s just that, well, um, i may have a crush on you and i don’t want to make things awkward so-“

your eyes lit up at this. “me?” you questioned, a huge grin on your face.

“yeah,” i replied, because i had already committed.

“turn around cassie,” you said, and i did. 

and you kissed me. and i think it clicked then, that i was in love with you. that i had been since you made me a flower crown two summers ago, and it was a little too big for my head so i ended up wearing it as a necklace. and then when i got the flowers pressed because i wanted the memories. i really should have known sooner, that it wasn’t just a crush.

there were no fireworks. no butterflies, no sparks. but there was you and there was me.   
and eventually, after we cuddled closer and our mouths press together more and more, i couldn’t tell the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> heya! these are two of my original characters. i love them so much and i’m so excited to expose them to the world.


End file.
